


Chapter One of Tales of Dreams

by shots_of_applesauce



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 03:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15258354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shots_of_applesauce/pseuds/shots_of_applesauce
Summary: this chapter is from Thuringwethil's POV





	Chapter One of Tales of Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is not going to be continued because i have lost inspiration for it

Thuringwethil 

Monday June 18, 2018, a date I remember clearly. I can remember walking in to a cafe with Olorin for some tea, and I thought that I was in Mandos from what I saw. It was Finrod Felagund, whom I had believed to be dead.  
Guilt soon took over me and I became afraid. What if he recognizes me? What if he hates me? What if I give him bad flashbacks? What if I do something awful? What if?  
“Thuri are you okay?” Olorin asked me even though he already knew the answer.  
“I’m not sure"  
“Liar"  
“I don’t want to hurt anyone," I mumbled looking down at my hot green tea.  
“You aren’t going to hurt anyone Thuri, could you tell me why you think you may hurt anyone?” Olorin asked me.  
“How do I know?”  
“Thuringwethil the only person you are hurting right now is yourself and you know it,” Olorin stated.  
“What if Finrod hates me for what Mairon and Melkor did?”  
“I doubt he does Thuri.”  
“Hey there Olorin!” a cheerful voice said enthusiastically.  
“Hello Findarato, how are you?” Olorin asked.  
“I am doing well,” he said. “who is your friend here?”  
“My name is Thuringwethil,” I said trying to not sound nervous.  
“Hello Thuringwethil I am Finrod!” he said to me happily.  
“Hey"  
“So how are you two?”  
“Good,” Me and Olorin said in unison.  
“Jinx Olo you owe me a coke.”  
“The coke machine is out of order please insert another quarter.”  
“Asshole.”  
“So how about we meet at the park when I am done here?” Felagund said.  
“Sure why not?” Olorin told him.


End file.
